A Little Pre-Occupied
by xxKoa
Summary: When Harry leaves the Great Hall, Draco decides to follow and finds himself becoming a little pre-occupied with Harry. Written by myself and a friend as a one-shot for enjoyment purposes. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I Do not own the cover photo, got it from Google. Credits to owner of image and JK Rowling.


I looked up from my food in the great hall just in time to see Harry leaving. Without a second thought, I got up to follow him. I had just entered the hall and I thought that I had lost sight of him until I caught a glimpse of dark messy hair that could only be his. I started to strut after him.

I continued to follow him until he entered the boys' washroom. I hesitated for a second, wondering if I would be ok to enter. This bathroom wasn't used often, but if someone else was in there, I would have to insult Harry, which never caused anything good to happen. On the other hand...

I made my decision and pushed open the door, Harry hadn't seemed to notice. I made a quick check that nobody else was in here with us, nobody was. Lucky me, I thought with a mischievous grin.

I sauntered up behind Harry, with the amount of stealth only a Slytherin like myself would have, and swiftly wrapped my arms around his waist while placing my head on his shoulder.

"Guess who." I whispered quietly into his ear. I felt him shake as I nipped at his ear and began exploring his finely toned body with my wandering hands.

"Draco..." Harry's voice trembled with what seemed to be excitement and expectation.

"Mhmm." I let my tongue run over Harry's neck, as he purred with content.

Harry turned in my arms to face me, lust fully displayed on his face and pushed me backwards. We stumbled into one of the stalls and Harry attacked my mouth with his lips after locking the stall door. He skillfully removed my robes, tossing them unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Harry..." I moaned as he moved his mouth to my neck and his hands moved to grip my backside, forcing my body closer to his. I ripped his robes off him in a desperate need to feel his skin against mine.

I ran my fingers through his dark, messy hair and pulled his head so his mouth met mine once again. Pushing against him with Harry backed up the stall door, I could feel him getting more and more aroused as we continued. I began to make a trail kisses and love bites down his body.

"Draco, please, more." Harry squirmed against me as he pleaded and I couldn't possibly ignore pleas from the Boy Who Lived.

I glanced up at his lustful face before taking him in my mouth. His hands, now fisted in my hair, forced me to move. Bobbing up and down on him as he pushed his hips forward.

"Fuck Draco!"

God his scream turned me on. I slowed my pace and then started placing little nips and light bites along his cock, receiving moans of pleasure in return. After a bit, I took him in my hand and stood.

"Harry, please." He knew I was asking for permission and spun to lean his chest on the door, his way of saying yes I guess.

I picked up my wand that was in my robes when Harry removed them, and casted a spell that covered my fingers in lube. I started with one finger, massaging Harry and letting him get used to it before adding a second finger, and then a third.

"Dammit Draco, hurry the fuck up! I need you inside me now!"

I casted the charm one more time, this time coating my dick instead of my fingers and buried myself in Harry in one quick motion as a dropped my wand and put my hands on his waist. I began slowly, taking my time so Harry could get used to it, but soon I was thrusting back and forth quickly. Knowing I was hitting Harry's prostate from the delectable moans coming from his mouth.

"Aahh! Oh god! Fuck!"

I reached one hand up to turn his face, capturing his lips with my own, and the other hand down so I could pump his shaft as well. His tongue met mine and we revelled in our passion, keeping a steady pace.

I could tell I was about to climax and so was Harry, but then we froze when we heard the door open.

"Harry?"

Fuck, it was the weasel. Like hell he was going to end my pleasure. I began to grind against Harry, I wasn't letting him get away. He's mine and I intended to prove it.

I thought everything was going to be fine, until I heard a cracking noise but Harry and I were in our own little world and a little too busy to care. That is, until the stall door broke and we collapsed to the floor.

The weasel, who must've been leaving because he was about to open the door, turned at the noise. I'm not sure if his face paled because of the sight of me on top of Harry with the both of us nude, or just the fact that Harry was with me. He took a step back, still staring at us, before turning and bolting from the bathroom. This was going to be really awkward later.


End file.
